Fallout:Downfall
by Clockwerked
Summary: (AU) After the events of a hidden power rising and destroying half of the world, We meet Six a young girl just starting her life out but thrown into events unknown we follow her struggle through the wasteland here, and the one in the past
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout: Downfall**  
**Chapter 1:**** I forgot to remember to forget **

**Pax Per Bellum: Peace through war.**

Pain. Pain is weakness leaving the body. If so when I get up I might be able to smash a building in half...if. If i get up so much pain..i think I liked it when I was knocked out. Alright time to get up i guess...in a minute..or two..god this hurts so bad. I heard the bulding shake..once..twice..three times, what the hell is going on here. I move around first to my left then to my right the pounding in my head increasing with every second. I looked down to my left wrist there and behold was my pip-boy beeping (loudly i might add) warning me about the constant stream of radiation into my body. With a groan i pulled myself up off the ground. Ok quick study: Messed up leg(Check) Death Threatening headache(oh yeah, Check) Gun.. I looked around the room i was in and then up. There stood a giant hole in the ceiling. "I fell through that?" I asked out aloud to myself_. " WE__ actually fell through that_" a voice in my head said "We?"  
I looked back around the room spotting my gun in the corner. I guess I should explain a little bit before jumping into everything right? Well the year is 2030 during a peace time a new power came up out of the darkness and blindsided everyone worse turned to worse and everyone was nuked. The couldn't spare any country. Russia came to America's aid along side other countries such as Japan and Germany. So where do I come into play with all this? Simple, the world was bombed but it still prevailed we i was born into the wasteland. The left over earth from my parents, grandparents, and so on. Oh before I continue I should also explain the radiation. See its how you think radiation works, some people die, others get ghoulified, and others a special 2% get affected in a different way. Like me for example I have another living soul in my body well at least that's the way I perceive it. Her name is Shelly I like to call her the annoying bitch that thumps around my skull all the time. She seems to have a vast amount of knowledge and she actually helps me out when things come up that I cant normally get myself out of. This also comes with a downside I figure kind of like a perk of some sorts: Battle Hunger, a cool name I came up with for it. The longer im in fights the more insane I become, to the point where I might end up losing myself and she takes over. I cant see what she does I can only reap what she sows. Grabbing my .308 rifle I called 'Star' I walked myself over to the terminal near the door. Longing it to work because from the constant red blaring warnings on my pip-boy I was not going to like the after effects of the radiation. I opened the door after a few tries, I was already starting to feel the effects of the radiation, didn't help that the password was radiation. I stared up at the hole in the floor, I couldn't remember what had actually happened, where was my team? Why was I hearing less of Shelly she'd interrupt me by now yelling at me for "messing up her body". "Shelly?" id whisper limping along the hallways my pip-boy flashing a warning on my left leg and another on my head. I didn't actually understand these things, when I first got mine I felt sharp pricks into my arm as it "downloaded my data" a blood sample at most. "Fuck, Shelly what's going on. Talk to me please!" I whispered loudly bracing myself against the wall and sliding down it. I was actually going to die here, die of hunger and a messed up leg. This could not be happing! Why me, why me at this time. Maybe it was my luck or maybe the radiation was settling into my mind, but I saw a door show up at the end of the hall it had golden rings around it and a sound. Like singing but not singing at the same time. I picked myself up and limped over to the door. Grabbing the handle which filled me with a light feeling the doorknob itself was cold as ice and I feared my hand would get stuck, well the sane part of me did. The other part could faintly hear Shelly whispering some plans "_its time, Six"  
"_time for what Shelly? What's happening?" I said back in my head ugh this was not helping my headache _"Open the door, Six. Its time to start the order" _I pulled the door open and stepped through a blinding light.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallout: Downfall**

Chapter 1.5: I forgot to remember to forget pt2

_History will be kind to me, for I intend to rewrite it-Winston Churchill_

Have you ever woken up in a strange place, and I don't mean like on the floor of your bedroom. I mean like in a dream world, that's the best I can explain what happened to me. I was in a dream world floating in an open space I tried to figure out where I was via pip-boy but it wasn't on my wrist anymore it was replaced by a pre-war looking watch with that idiot vault boy on it. I was looking around for something to give me an idea of where I am when I spear of light came over to me, it sat in front of me for a while before I finally got tried of floating  
"Uh..hello?" I said squinting at the orb that seemed to get brighter as it sat there?  
"Hello there" it said back making me jump( or did I float?, either way it sacred me shitless)  
"Holy hell, what are you?" I asked floating back towards it

" I am Alpha and I am Omega, the beginning and the end" it said glowing bright enough for me to start squinting at it  
"So. you're god?" I asked floating around it  
"Not exactly no, I am a guide of souls into a new world. But you're special so I am here to guide you into your next life" it said  
"Next life! Wait hold on what do you mean "next life?" did I die?" I asked thinking back hard to what had happened, Shelly that's who I was missing she never went this long without talking to me  
"if you're wondering where you friend is, all will be shown in due time, just remember you're going to do great things"  
"Im failing to see- I never actually got to finish my sentence as the world around me started to shift and turn, the orb in front of me grew larger and larger as a magnetic pulse seemed to pull at my core and time shifted around me.  
"Meet a woman named Yvonne The Great, at Grand Central Tunnel, she will explain everything"

So we're back again at waking up in a strange place. This time though, I mean your bedroom floor. I felt my cheek pressed up against a cold floor while my leg was sprawled overtop of the bed and the covers all wrapped around me like a snake. I heard groaning coming from across the room and shifted my head slightly towards where the noise was coming from. From around the corner a shape walked through it walked passed me and into a door at the far corner of the room. I waited for a few minutes before sliding the rest of the way onto the floor I picked myself up and looked around the room. It looked to be a cottage of sorts with window blackened by ash and boarded up. The door opened up and the figure walked out and into the light shining from the sun.

The figure turned out to be a woman, she was about 6'5 with short brow hair shaved down on the right side. She had a nose and lip ring and emerald green eye.

"oh look whos finally up, it's the copy cat" she said to me and for the first time since I woke up I heard my voice  
"…what?" my eyes widned when I spoke instead of my usual hard leaderous voice hardened by wasteland duties I was stuck with a small voice that probably wouldn't be able to be hard across a football field(sometype of pre-war thing, they played a game called football there and I heard that in some vaults that they still do)  
"Huh? Speak up runt, cant hear you" She said streaching I rolled my eyes and untangled myself from the covers and pushed past her into the bathroom. I closed the door and set my back against it. "_Copy cat?"_ I thought pushing off the door and turning towards the broken mirror on the wall I gasped when I looked into the glass. Instead of brown hair I had short black hair shaved down on the left I had sea green eyes and a nose ring .  
"Who the hell am I?"  
"yeah that's what im wondering"  
"AGHH! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed turning around to face the girl who was currently doubled over laughing  
" you should have seen your face, Runt" she said wiping tears from her eyes. I growled at her pulling back my fist to throw a punch, it connected with her hand and the next thing I know im pinned towards the wall.  
"Faster next time, Runt. You might actually hit me" she said laughing again while she put more pressure onto me I turned my head around to looked into her eyes that had a slight green tint to them, willing the hunger to rise I pushed her off of my back and whirled around on her. I growled at her.  
"whoa looks like the runt has a wild side" she laughed patting my head "come on shorty we have somewhere to be" she turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom leaving me to try and subside my hunger I glanced back at the mirror before striding out. _"What the hell is going on? I need to find this Yvonne lady fast"_ I thought going over to the cot that I woke up on. Clothes clothes clothes, I looked over the a duffle bag I found at the edge of my bed Picking out a a blue T-shirt with a cat holding an Ak-47 on it Brown cargo shorts and a pair of black converse shows with metal on the heel and toe of shoe, and the last item of business was a…poncho..what?(no seriously, what?) I slipped it on over my head and turned towards the corner of the room The girl walked out a minute later wearing cargo shorts and a brown t-shirt with metal shoulder guards and an short sleeved overcoat.  
"what in the hell is that?" she asked pointing at my poncho  
"what?" I retorted "its cool" she rolled her eyes and with a scowl turned around and walked towards the door I followed after her making sure to stick my tongue out at her.

When we walked out of the cottage I was hit with a strong warm wind. Not what I was used to back in Canada it was chilly up there, and on really wonderful days we might get snow. Now I was back in warm weather that reminded me of the little bit of time I spent in New Vegas on a scouting mission. It seemed like we were in a camp with all the people running around, some waved to us others walked quickly by ether to work on something or someone. We rounded a corner and stopped at what I assumed was the main building. She opened the door and stepped in, I stepped in after her and was immediately slammed against a wall with a gun pressed to the back of my head.  
"Tess lock the door, Rico and Boom guard it, Shift let her go." I heard a voice say as the hands holding me let me go, which im happy for I don't think I could been held any longer before I started losing myself I turned around to met with a gun still pointed at my face "So, want to tell me how you found yourself in my camp?" A lady said stepping from the shadows, she had red hair streaked with gold that flowed to her shoulders she was taller than me and Tess standing at 6'9 she had green eyes that looked like she could see anything and everything and she had line around her mouth from either age or laughing my bet was on age. If had to guess she would be around 39, don't ask me how I know that I just do. All my life ive had a knack for being able to see into things no one else has. I felt to barrel press harder into my forehead  
"I asked you a question, Kid."  
_Oh shit! What do I do? I don't even know how the hell I got here my damn self! _I screamed in my head.

_Do not worry….I will handle this for you…..but after this I must go my powers are diminish quickly as we speak _a voice said into my head, suddenly the edges of my vision turned white and slowly got sent to the backseat of my brain. By that I mean I could see, feel, and hear everything but I wasn't in direct control of myself  
"My name is Katharine Marissa Shell most people call me Kit. I'm from the year 2030 and I was hired by some weird blue glowy orb that was or was not god telling me that I was to start something called the order" I or rather my body said it was silent in the room everyone had their eyes on my finally shift removed the gun and the woman spoke up  
"So you're the 6th, Huh?" she asked me standing behind her desk she flipped a switch the overhead light switched on and I stumbled back letting my eyes adjust.  
"wait you believe me?" I asked dumfounded "and what do you mean "the 6th?"  
"All will be explained when we get you to Yvonne, for now I'll introduce you to the crew and get you set up with some gear. I need you to blind in with my men out there and what you have on…is that a fucking poncho?" she asked starting at my outfit.  
"what? They're cool" was all I said. Shaking her head she turned on her heels in went to a door at the far corner of the room. Everyone strode after her and Tess walked over to me she leaned down and threw her arm over my shoulder  
"Ohh this should be fun, we get to see your vigor!" She said smiling a wide smile at me

_**What the fuck is a vigor**_ was all I thought.

_**Authors note: HEYO everyone thank you for reading this chapter, if you enjoyed it please follow it and make a review contrastive criticism helps me out everyday if you have any confusion also write it in your review **__**J**__** Thanks!**_

_**Hobby Ho lets go!**_


End file.
